1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body frame with a liquid tank secured integrally thereto for a motorcycle which is constructed such that the liquid tank serving as an oil tank or the like constitute of a part of the body frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is hitherto known that a major part of a body frame for a motorcycle is constituted of pipe members and a liquid tank serving as an oil tank or the like is constituted by utilizing them. However, it is found that the conventional body frame of the above-described kind has drawbacks that it is difficult to ensure a sufficient holding capacity required for the liquid tank and its appearance is adversely affected by utilization of the pipe members for the body frame. Another drawback inherent to the conventional body frame for a motorcycle is that a liquid extracting port in the liquid tank becomes exposed above the surface level of liquid due to movement of liquid in the liquid tank caused by a high amplitude of vertical movements or inclinations and foreward and rearward inclination of the body frame during running of the motorcycle, resulting in air inclusion into a liquid extracting tube.